The Pony Tail
by Marissalyn
Summary: Carmilla realizes that she's so used to seeing Laura pull her hair up during intimate moments, that she starts getting turned on during completely inappropriate situations.


Carmilla let out a content sigh as she watched Laura sit up, pulling her hair out of it's pony tail and wipe her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I think I'm getting better at that." Laura said with a chuckle, looking down at Carmilla who was slowly falling asleep beneath her.

Carmilla rolled her eyes, smiling. "Only because you've learned from the best."

"No arguing with you there." Laura said, securing the hair tie around her wrist, before flopping down beside Carmilla and pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder.

Carmilla ran a hand through Laura's hair, mumbling, "I think a nap is in order."

Laura giggled, wrapping an arm around Carmilla's waist, pulling the comforter over both of them, and pressing a kiss to her temple. "Your wish is my command."

XXX

"Carm, I have to get my taxes done before I go into work later, are you still going food shopping?" Laura asked as she sat down at the dining room table.

Carmilla stood in the doorway, watching as her girlfriend pulled her hair up into a ponytail, feeling her stomach clench. She raised a brow, curious by her own reaction. What the hell just turned her on?

"Carm?"

Carmilla blinked, nodding. "Yeah, I'm going to go later, probably when you leave for work."

Laura nodded, turning towards her stack of papers and picking up a pen. "Make sure you get milk, we ran out of it this morning."

Carmilla nodded, licking her suddenly dry lips. "Will do."

XXX

Carmilla felt Laura roll out of bed, turning to face away from the bathroom light that was flicked on as she padded out of the bedroom.

A moment later, after Laura came back from brushing her teeth, Carmilla listened to her move about the room getting ready for the gym.

"Carm, have you seen my work out tank top, the turquoise one?"

Carmilla rolled to face her, opening one eye to look Laura over. "It should be in the drawer. I washed it yesterday."

Laura rifled through the drawer for another minute before coming out successful, tugging off her sleep top and pulling the tank top over her head.

Carmilla watched the whole routine, taking extra notice to Laura pulling her hair up into a ponytail. Her neck grew hot as she swallowed, diverting her eyes from her girlfriend's back and over towards the curtains. "Tell broadzilla I said hi."

Laura rolled her eyes, walking over to the bed to press a kiss to Carmilla's lips. "I'm sure Danny will be pleased that you've gotten so much more creative with your nicknames."

Carmilla hummed into the kiss, pulling back and slowly blinking. "I'm going back to sleep now."

Laura shook her head, "Ah yes, I wouldn't want my broody vampire to miss her beauty sleep."

Carmilla threw a pillow at Laura's receding form, the last thing she heard before falling back to sleep being Laura's laugh.

XXX

Carmilla climbed out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her as she watched Laura pull her hair up, before brushing her teeth.

Carmilla felt the familiar flush rush down to the pit of her stomach. She scoffed, it was the third time now that Laura has put her hair up into a ponytail, and it was the third time that Carmilla had gotten turned on by it.

Laura looked up at the sound, silently raising a brow in question as Carmilla pretended not to see it.

She assumed the reason that she was getting turned on was because Laura always put her hair up before going down on her. That had to be it. Still, it was a bit embarrassing for her to be practically trained to find it attractive, and didn't want Laura to find out about it.

"Meet you in the bedroom." Carmilla said, pressing a kiss to Laura's cheek before leaving the bathroom.

XXX

Carmilla shut the front door behind her, setting her keys down into the dish by the coatrack. She could hear Laura talking in the other room, distinctly addressing whoever she was talking to as 'gentle viewers'.

She smiled, shaking her head. Even after graduating from Silas, Laura still felt it necessary to keep her viewers in the loop. It was endearing in Laura's own ridiculous happy-go-lucky way.

Entering the living room where Laura was filming, Carmilla watched as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail mid conversation with herself.

Carmilla sighed, biting her lip as she flopped down into the couch behind her girlfriend. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Laura whipped immediately to scold her, "Carm, currently filming our PG-i13/i happy ending here."

Carmilla rolled her eyes, staring up at the ceiling and willing all thoughts of Laura on her knees out of her head.

XXX

They were watching Agent Carter when Laura pulled her hair up again.

Carmilla gulped, her rant going unfinished as her eyes stared pointedly at Laura's hands quickly tying her hair up.

"Carm, you okay?" Laura asked, confused.

Carmilla nodded, quickly looking down at her lap as they mirrored each other on the old couch. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Laura raised a brow, "Are you sure?"

Carmilla shrugged, debating on whether or not she should tell her. If LaF were here, they'd surely make a joke about how whipped she had become over the years. She sighed, "Whenever you put your hair up I get turned on." Carmilla said hurriedly.

Laura's eyes widened.

Carmilla was unsure whether or not she had heard her. That was until Laura burst out laughing.

"It's not funny, it's pathetic." Carmilla whined, pouting.

Laura shook her head, "Actually, it's kind of hot. It's like I've got you trained." She bit her lip, hand creeping over to Carmilla's thigh.

Carmilla raised her own brow, this time out of interest. "Yeah?"

"Mhm." Laura softly agreed, moving closer to Carmilla. "I think we should test it out some more." Her lips were just a breath away from Carmilla's now, her lips lightly brushing hers as she spoke.

Carmilla licked her lips, quickly moving closer to erase the space between them.

XXX

"Fuck." Carmilla hissed as she watched Laura slide down her body, pushing her shirt up above her chest and rake her nails down her stomach, leaving a trail of kisses over the red tracks all the way to her hips.

Carmilla pushed her hips up to meet Laura's wandering fingers, silently hoping that Laura would give in and just take her fucking pants off already.

"Patience." Laura whispered into the hollow of her hipbone, pressing a kiss to the expanse of skin, before leaning back on her knees to tie her hair up.

Carmilla watched her, gulping at the sight. Laura tying her hair up only allowed her a peak into what was shortly to come.

Laura smiled down at her, stroking the skin above Carmilla's pants before unbuttoning them. Leaning back to pull the pants off, Laura lowered herself onto her forearms in between Carmilla's legs. She looked up to meet Carmilla's eyes, as she leaned forward to blow air across the wet and translucent part of her underwear.

Carmilla let out a quiet moan, one quickly stopped by a bitten lip.

Laura looked up again, a smirk clear on her face as she stared in amazement at the gorgeous girl beneath her. It was a shock to her every single time Carmilla gave up all dominance, and laid herself out beneath her, vulnerable. She never once admitted it aloud, but it was in moments much further along than now, where Carmilla was teetering on the precipice of euphoria and her toes curled, did Laura know that Carmilla actually really liked being the one submissive.

"Would you stop staring at me, and get on with it?" Carmilla rasped out, watching as Laura snickered to herself.

"And what is it that you would like me to get on with, Carm?" Laura asked innocently enough, her eyes wavered over Carmilla's pouted lips and pale neck bruised with love bites.

"You know what." Carmilla said, her ankles tapping the back of Laura's calves.

"I think I might have an idea." Laura said, her index finger tracing along the elastic of Carmilla's panties.

Carmilla rolled her eyes, knowing from previous experiences that Laura had taken a page out of her own book by refusing to go further without a detailed request. "I want you to eat me, to fuck me with your tongue and suck on my clit until I cum all over your mouth and chin." Detailed enough? By the look of Laura's irises expanding, she assumed so. With a sudden burst of courage settling in her stomach, Carmilla reached a hand down to caress the soft curve of Laura's shoulder. "Now who's the one that needs a written invitation?"

Laura shook her head in disbelief, shaking the arousal from her bones, before speaking as she took in the smugness on her girlfriend's face. "You're real proud of yourself aren't you?" At Carmilla's wavering smirk, Laura pressed forward, her lips brushing over Carmilla's clothed clit. "Don't you remember what happened last time? How long I made you wait before letting you cum? You practically past out afterwards, slept longer than you've ever had while we've been dating."

Carmilla's eyes grew heavy with lust, her lashes kissing the eternal bags beneath her eyes. Her breath hitched as she fought the teasing comeback on the tip of her tongue. It would do her no good.

"Nothing to say now, huh?" Laura asked, her finger moving down to run along the length of Carmilla's covered pussy.

Carmilla shivered, the hand she had on Laura's shoulder, now stroking the back of her neck. She looked down at Laura with every intention of paying her back for this; her love and desire clear in her gaze.

Laura pressed a kiss to Carmilla's panties, feeling the dampness on her lips as she licked it away. Hooking her fingers into the waistband, Laura met Carmilla's hungry gaze as she slid the garment down her girlfriend's legs, pressing kisses here and there as she removed them entirely and dropped them into the growing pile with the discarded jeans.

"You're being such a good girl right now, so eager." Laura husked as her hands moved back up Carmilla's legs, gripping onto her thighs and pushing them further apart. She grinned at Carmilla's quivering, leaning up to press several kisses back up her body to meet her lips for a slow flirtatious dance, mouths opening and closing as lips were nipped and sucked.

Carmilla stared dazed as Laura pulled back, biting her lip as she tightened her ponytail.

"Think you can keep up the good behavior?" Laura asked, her hands smoothing back down to Carmilla's hips, pushing her down into the mattress, as she looked her over. Carmilla was already a wreck without much being done to her. Her shirt was bunched up above her chest, her bra still in place. Her lips were swollen, eyes glassy as she watched with bated breath for Laura's next move.

Carmilla nodded timidly at the question, biting her lip as she watched Laura settle back down between her thighs.

"Good." Laura said, her eyes sliding down Carmilla's body until they met their destination at the apex of her thighs.

Carmilla let out a low growl that rumbled through her chest at the first swipe of Laura's tongue against her slick folds. Her hips jumped with the second lick, forcing Laura to have to press down on them as she took her swollen clit between her lips and sucked.

A slightly higher of pitch moan met her ministrations, as Carmilla's spare hand reached up to palm herself through her bra, her toes curling at the feel of Laura's tongue dipping lower to tease her clenching hole, nipple erect and pushing against the fabric in her palm.

Laura smiled into her folds, sucking and stroking with her tongue, feeling the first of Carmilla's girl cum dripping onto her tongue and slipping down her chin. Her eyes closed in sudden pleasure, feeling Carmilla's nails dig into her shoulder for purchase as she rocked up into Laura's face.

Laura moaned at the taste, never had a girl tasted so good. Not that she had much experience, but Carmilla definitely held more than her past two flings. She could go down on Carmilla for hours.

"Close." Carmilla breathed, her tongue heavy in her mouth.

Laura pushed her tongue into her, thrusting in and out a few times, feeling Carmilla's walls clench around her, before moving up to take her throbbing clit back into her mouth and sucking roughly, her tongue going back and forth between caressing the underside and tip.

Carmilla moaned, both hands now going down to stroke the nape of Laura's neck, nails digging in slightly as she reached her peak, hips shooting up to meet Laura's sucking mouth as she let out a final groan before falling back into the sheets.

Laura quickly licked and sucked, cleaning her of any excess cum, before feeling Carmilla pushing her away from her sensitive clit.

Sitting up, Laura wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she looked over the state of her girlfriend.

Carmilla was gazing up at her lazily through half-lidded eyes, her skin flushed and hair sticking to the sweat above her brow.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so beautiful." Laura said in amazement.

"You always say that after I cum." Carmilla said breathlessly.

Laura grinned, "That's because it's true." She crawled up the length of Carmilla's body, pressing her lips against swollen ones, allowing Carmilla to taste herself, before pulling back and rolling onto the damp sheets beside her.

Carmilla pushed her shirt down, before turning onto her side to face Laura. "I love you."

Laura smiled, looking over to meet Carmilla's loving gaze. "I love you too."

Carmilla reached out, running a hand up and down Laura's side, before resting on her hip. "Now let's get you out of your clothes and see if I can repay the favor."


End file.
